


C’est La Notre Vie

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, merrily we roll along writing format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Mimi est le petite amie de Joanne.Mimi is Joanne’s girlfriend.Comment le putain...? est-ce qu’elle pense.How the fuck...? is what she thinks.





	1. Mañanas son para Español y Joanne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maurquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurquez/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det här är för min vän.

_ may 1991 _  
  


Mimi lays next to her in bed, listening to this gorgeous woman breathe. She’s asleep. Mimi doesn’t care when she wakes up. (Actually, she should care, because Joanne’s job starts at 8:30 and the clock is rapidly approaching 7:40. Mimi doesn’t want to wake her up though - she thinks she read in a trashy Spanish magazine at the doctor’s last Thursday that waking people up “before their body naturally allows them to rise” isn’t helpful.) So she kisses Joanne’s cheek, whispers how much she loves her en español, and gets up from the bed. 

She’s sad to leave the cool white sheets and her beautiful girlfriend. But she wants to make breakfast. They live together - a fact Mimi still can’t get over. 

She’s gay and happy. Two words she’s never heard anyone, save herself in the past few weeks, ever use together. And  _ together - she’s dating Joanne! _ If you told the Mimi of the past that this would ever happen, well, she doesn’t exactly know, but past Mimi wouldn’t believe you. She might spit in your face. She’s never known a truly, all-around happy live. 

Mimi sings to herself as she makes eggs in the kitchen. The sizzling stain-free skillet is such a satisfactory sound to listen to en el mañana. The song she’s singing, she’s not sure where it comes from, but she’s heard it before, she  _ knows… _

 

_ Por qué cantarle así al arco iris y que es lo que hay mas allá?  _

__ _ Aunque la veas  _

__ _ El es transparente  _

__ _ Y nada te va a ocultar  _

__

__ Arms wrapped around her, warm, strong arms, and Joanne rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Sauti yako inaonekana nzuri,” Joanne mumbles, still half-asleep. When she’s half-asleep, she mumbles in languages she’s been learning for years. Mimi loves it. She flips the egg with the spatula and it lands with a  _ szzz  _ as she turns to kiss the wonderful woman behind her. “Katika kihispania,” Joanne adds, almost as an afterthought. 

Mimi smiles. “Gracias, tu dices siempre mi voz suena hermosa en español.” She kisses Joanne again. They’re using soft voices. And mornings are no time for Ingles. 


	2. Roger, en un Très DIficil Lieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> det här är för min vän Julie 
> 
> (jag älskar dig min vän)

_february 1990_

 

Mimi hates this. Absolutely hates her boyfriend having to stay at her place-and telling all of her friends that she’s _choosing_ it. That _he’s_ choosing it.The truth is, she isn’t choosing it-Roger’s staying at her place so she can cover for him. Cover up the fact that he’s-

    “Hey, Mimi,” Roger says as he walks into the kitchen where Mimi is reading an old book she found in her stuff. He’s wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants and dark bags are crowded under his eyes. She doesn’t know how much sleep he’s gotten. They don’t sleep in the same bed.

    He grabs a cup of coffee and starts drinking it slowly. He sits across the island from Mimi, watching her.

    She eventually looks up. “What?” She asks.

    “Mimi…” Roger hesitates. That’s all he’s been doing since January 15th. Ever since he told her. “How am I supposed to tell him?”

    “You don’t have to.”

    “Right, like I’m just supposed to bring my first boyfriend home and he won’t question it.”

    Roger’s gay. A fact that only Mimi knows. He’s also paranoid of what his roommate of five years is going to think of that. Mimi is 93% sure that they’ve slept together when they were drunk or high.

    Mimi rolls her eyes. “Roger, I don’t know. It’s too early for this. I can help you figure that out later.”

    Roger doesn’t respond. He frowns, finishes his coffee with a grunt, and goes back to his room.

    Mimi glances upstairs. She can hear Mark with his camera going _clickclickclicketycrank._ The walls are thin.

    When Roger brings his first boyfriend home, Mark will find out whether he wants to or not.


	3. Eu Te Amo, Trabalho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> det här är för min vän!! 
> 
> (jag älskar dig så mycket, Julie)

_ november 1989 _

 

__ The Catscratch has a certain air to it. It’s not sleazy, perhaps - though that’s definitely true - and it’s not exactly warm or cold. It’s an odd, sort of comforting lukewarm feeling. It’s good enough to get naked in though it’s not ideal.

        Someone throws a dollar bill at her. Mimi catches it and lifts her shirt off, making sure to make every sexy moment she can as she does so. She hears whoops from the crowd and flashes them a smile. A few women are there. Not as many as Mimi would like-women always act better than cis men in strip clubs. 

       Eventually, she is naked. And still dancing. 

       And she isn’t even cold. 


End file.
